bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Greed
, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. He can be found randomly in Shops, or rarely in Secret Rooms. He can be distinguished from regular Greed by the pennies in his eyes and a dollar sign on his forehead, also being a bit larger. He is also looking more angry than scared. Behavior As Super Greed is a upgrade from normal Greed, his 3-shot is now 4, and instead of sending Hoppers, he can send Keepers now, which have moderate health and high movement speed. Strategy Since neither he nor his spawn can attack what is directly in front of them, simply sitting still will allow you to dodge most of their attacks. However, if the attacker was moving prior to attacking, there is a decent chance the shots may angle towards you. The main problem during this fight is that players are likely to panic from the extreme amount of projectiles on the screen, and thus dodge right into a projectile. Staying calm is essential. Always keep in mind that, from a far enough distance, any attack from this particular fight can be dodged through the center, allowing you to maintain constant fire on Super Greed himself. Since the enemies spawned have a particularly large amount of HP, it is advised to avoid killing them if it cannot be accomplished quickly and easily, as killing a single spawn may cause Super Greed to spawn 2 more in its place to a maximum of three, which will not occur if the original two are left alone. Instead, focus on Super Greed first. If you take damage, you can avoid picking up dropped coins to prevent them from being lost to future attacks. However, this is dangerous, as it limits your mobility in the room. Use this tactic if preserving your money is more important than your HP. When Super Greed is defeated, he will always drop a random amount of coins, but can also drop a Quarter (even if it's not unlocked) or an eternal heart. Eternal Super Greed's Behavior Eternal Super Greed acts similarly to Eternal Greed, but shoots 4 homing shots and can spawn Keepers. Getting hit by Eternal Super Greed will cause Isaac to drop coins, bombs or keys. Bugs *If you run into Super Greed whilst using an invincibility item (My Little Unicorn etc.), you will still lose coins. *Exiting a room with Super Greed inside may turn him into regular Greed. *Super Greed uses the sprite of Greed while spawning enemies. Gallery SUPER GREED.png|Super Greed battle, with two Keepers bouncing around, in Necropolis. greed and super greed.png|Both greed and super greed in the same room, found in the cathedral. Trivia *Putting coins on the eyes of the dead, to keep the eyelids closed, is a practice sometimes used by Jewish cultures. Contrary to popular belief, this has little to do with Charon's obol. Videos Category:Miniboss Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:The Seven Super Deadly Sins Category:Monsters Category:Monsters added in Wrath of the Lamb Category:Bosses Category:Minibosses